Podunk, Pennsylvania
The town of '''Podunk, Pennsylvania '''is a small shanty town located in Lancaster township PA. Not much goes on in Podunk aside from your typical wasteland settlement shenanigans. The harvest festival in October, the occasional raider attack, the passing trade caravan. Drifters and trade caravans often walk the old 222 through Podunk, making it something of a trade hub out in the middle of southeast PA. Attractions While being something of a drop in a bucket type settlement, Podunk does offer quite a bit to any wasteland drifter type. The town is home to everything an intrepid explorer needs: an inn, a market full of goods from all over the wasteland from Maryland to Philly, cattle, and so on. The people are mostly welcoming, save for a few stubborn citizens with Amish ancestry. The town's location smack in the middle of 222 makes it a wonderful place for caravans to stop and unload excess goods. Traders up from the Capital Wasteland and Maryland can do business with travelers from the Philly suburbs and even as far as the Poconos. This makes it one of the few places outside Maryland you can buy Punga fruit, which is grown almost exclusively in Point Lookout. The area's rural nature also lends it to cattle. Brahmin in particular are raised here on the relatively un-irradiated fields left over from the old world. While pre war Lancaster cattle were mostly dairy, the brahmin of the wasteland produce milk decidedly unfit for most applications. This makes beef a major commodity sold at Podunk's central marketplace. Other livestock such as hogs and sheep are raised here, but to a lesser extent than brahmin. Groups Podunk is home to three loose "factions" if one could call them that. First you have the Crust Punks, drifters who walk the old railway lines. Then you've got the traders who do business in Podunk, nothing too special about them. Lastly you have the Amish, who are more cranky and annoying than anything else. The Crust Punks or "Crusties" are your quasi-typical wastelander types. Leatherclad, armed with whatever they can find, and covered in radioactive dust and grime; these vagrants help keep the town afloat. They're the biggest spenders of caps, and the ones desperate enough to pick up bounties that other people would shy away from. Giant wasps eating your brahmin? Raiders threatening your daughter? Find a guy in a black leather jacket, he's probably armed and just blew in from the tracks. Traders are, well, traders. Most come either up from Maryland and DC or down from Philly or the Poconos. They bring all sorts of goods into Podunk. Tools, ammo, food, clothes, you name it. While no one caravan "dominates" the area, a few are larger than others. The Eerie Freight Company is more successful than most, in particular. Traders have the deepest pockets, and the thinnest skin, of any group in Podunk. They're most likely the ones paying that bounty out, though some have a slight distaste for the track kids. The last faction ever-present in Podunk are the Amish. Pre War the Amish were something of a religious group of Pennsylvania Dutch who avoided modern amenities like fusion power and terminals, going as far as to use horsedrawn buggies to get around instead of cars. Even before the apocalypse, the Amish of Lancaster were quite opposed to outsiders. Their society was so close knit that so many generations of a limited gene pool began to create some genetic issues. The great war just pushed them even closer away from people outside their circle. By 2287 the Amish of Podunk are little more than a cranky, inbred, and rather loud cult. They frown upon the traders and crust punks, some Amish will even throw stones at passing caravans and such. These men and women still need to eat, however, and they raise most of the livestock in Podunk. Category:Communities Category:Places